


Blind

by Non_Lo_So



Series: Agent drabbles [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Sanitized 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_Lo_So/pseuds/Non_Lo_So
Summary: Sanitized 3 vent writing





	Blind

My hands shake.  
They don’t move.

My head hurts.  
It’s fine. 

My throat closes up.  
I can breathe. 

My feeling is numb.  
I feel too much. 

I can see.  
I am blind. 

I’m not okay.  
I’m perfectly fine. 

One thing contradicts another, one right is wrong, my ups are down. I can see the person in front of me, but I can’t. 

I can touch their face, but i’m so far away. 

I scream an apology yet there’s nothing but silence that comes from me. 

I want to cry but my eyes are dry.

I want to hold this body close.  
I want to throw it over the edge again.

I should throw myself off.  
Yet I stand here and fight. 

When will this end? 

When I fall? When I end the precious life I recently saved? Will this hell be nothing but a dream?

The burning of my skin says no, yet I feel so fake. This is my body but I’m not the one in control. It has to be a nightmare. 

I feel my body turn numb as my vision blanks. Was I hit? 

I can’t tell.  
I can’t see.  
I can’t feel.  
I can’t hear. 

 

Something is happening, my body is being moved. By whom? To where? 

I only slightly feel being laid down. Oh, now I can’t think anymore. That’s fine. 

I don’t need to think anyways, I’ll be fine if I don’t think anymore. 

 

I awake to a sunset. 

Sunset?

When was I outside? This isn’t right, I was in there. But where is there?

I look up and see those bright red orbs staring at me. Those are the same eyes I was going to throw off, the same ones I did throw off three years ago. 

They weren’t covered with those horrid goggles anymore though, they were staring at me. 

With kindness. 

But why would they be kind? I tried to shut them for good. Tried it twice now. 

I barely felt my body as I move next to that one. I don’t even know why I’m doing this, I just did it. 

Their voice is muffled but I know they’re speaking to me. I can’t hear anything. 

All I can do is look at the city ahead. 

 

When did I fall asleep? I woke up in warm arms, but I don’t remember how I got here. 

I look up and see those kind ruby eyes again, although this time they’re paired with confused onyx ones. 

Something is said to me, it sounds like a “Good morning,” but I can’t tell. 

Ah, my eye stings. I reach up to touch it, but my hand is slapped away. I hear a stern voice telling me to leave it alone. 

Now I can hear. I can hear the breeze rustling the trees, the distant voices talking, and the soft breathing of the person who’s lap i’m laying in. 

I close my eyes again and just listen. Listen to the sounds I can finally hear, and wait for my other senses to return.

**Author's Note:**

> Adding the second part later since it’s still unfinished. 
> 
> Hope you liked my weird ass writing :)


End file.
